Sloth
Sloth, owned by Zil_, is the greatest room on Kongregate. Generally laid back and very relaxing, we like to chill out and share the occasional joke. We share a friendly atmosphere and avoid conflict as much as possible. __TOC__ Rules of Sloth The same rules that apply across Kongregate also apply to Sloth. In addition, we have The Three Line Thang: Sloths are anti-energetic. If there are more than three consecutive chat entries from a single user before another user speaks the offending user may be beaten with a wet noodle and teased mercilessly depending on Mod discretion. Three is fine. Four crosses the line. Sloth has also provided a very useful guide for how to make friends in Sloth on their blog. The way of the Snuggle: Sloth follows a very strict Code of Conduct, beyond that of regular ol' Kong. We stress greatly the bonds of friendship, and often express that love for one another in physical form. The way of the Snuggle is non-violent, great for bonding, and just plain awesome. It goes beyond my feeble attempts to explain it here, and is something you'll just need to experience if you truly want to understand. About Zil_ Zil_ is an incredibly fun person to be around and excellent mother (IRL and to Sloth). She can almost always be found in Sloth (unless she's taking care of real life or on a modcall). Her special issue mod weapon is goo. With a can on each of her hips, she is practically unstoppable. Her catch phrase is "grey goo makes you muffled and grey; ban goo makes you go away." The KongSloth Blog Sloth has its very own blog! Why? I'm not really sure... Everyone seems too lazy to update it on a regular basis. Some see it as a failure. We see it as epic success at being who we are! Moderators in Sloth 'AeroHillB' AeroHillB where do I start with Aero? Aero is the loving mother of A Road Less Traveled and her 2 children. She is very enthusiastic and out-going, she loves to help people and seeing new people. She enjoys making new friends and sometimes cracks a joke or two when it's appropriate. 'LobsterMobster' 'LobsterMobster' is a very compassionate friend. He cares for his friends and family here at Sloth. He always greets you with *SQUEEKee* which is, at sometimes, very hilarious to some newcomers. LobsterMobster is a very close friend to alot of the Sloth regulars. We don't know what we would do without him. Retired Sloth Moderators lazymuse lazymuse is the original patron Moddess of Sloth. She stayed long enough to anoint a new 'modity' (Zil) who would then usher Sloth into a new Golden Age. lazymuse has since faded away, some say she has gone on to help other rooms, but there has been precious little news of her. Everlovely Everlovely is a wandering mod. She likes to visit Lepidopterists... Gods know why... Stay in Sloth! *fistshake* (She's baaaack!) Galexan Galexan is a flash god, If you are nice he may pass some of his knowledge onto you... :) . I'd like to tell you a bit about him, but frankly he lurks too much so I can't tell you a thing about him... Other than that he lurks. ceruleanblue ceruleanblue is another purely fantastic Sloth mod. She is totally awesome but doesn't come online nearly often enough! (24/7, plz!) (MIA) sgtdroopy SgtDroopy What is there to say? He's droops, he kicks behind on flash games, and he has been a staple of Sloth from old, old days. Nordavind Nordavind is our Norway connection! Covering yet more time zones and adding a special Viking flair to Sloth! (Has moved on to own his own room... given up... and... sort of visits now and then.) Sarsy Sarsy is our Australian mod. Down under or up top he adds a special twist that only someone who comes from a place where the water swirls the other way can! He is one of the keystones of the many layers of schmexiness we have built up in Sloth. He is a dapper charmer. If you find yourself on a plane to Aussieland with no memory of why, it was probably his fault. (Had moved on to own 'The Underground (World 1-2)', but has now returned as a Sloth Mod... That had better bloody please you! <3 Sarsy. May move on again, though.) xXScrapheadXx Scrap is another Norwegian A-bomb of cool. Scrap is a cool-headed, funny guy, who never seems to say something without thinking it through. And come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen him make a typo... ("I have" -Nord) dacomb dacomb is an Italian Stallion. You know you want him. Just do as he says and maybe your chances will improve. Don't forget the saddle and some sugar cubes (or maybe some apple slices). Ask him for his Facebook account... He LOVES Facebook and is a complete addict. Don't let him tell you otherwise. (MIA - we hear he defected to Steam to kill zombies) puzzlelover1 Puzz hails from Scotland! This alone makes her awesome. Throw in the fact that puzz is one of the nicest, sweetest people I've ever met (and a looker to boot) and you've got one fine gal here! myoclonic Myo (aka Twitch, Mayo Clinic, and the self-proclaimed 'myoclonic jerk') is our most recent addition to the mod gang and adds another fine (and I do mean fine) layer to our schmex. Quirky and odd, but a whole lot of fun, be sure to check out his musical talents in the collabs! In the words of Myo: ">,> ... <,< ... \o/ woot-man approves of this post!" SicMirx SicMirx is another Zil_ modling and owner of the fabulous Lepidopterists, but much to our joy he visits Sloth often. (He? - Deknor) (Yes, 'he.' Shhh! Lols. - TaoJoe) Sloth Regs If you'd like to get to know some of the regulars that frequent Sloth a bit better, you can visit here or here. We also plan to keep these questionnaires coming, so if for some stalkerish reason you want to keep track of us, keep checking back! This is a WIP by iCrystalina. iCrystalina likes to talk around her friends that she feels are comfortable around her. Crystal is studying Business Management and Human Resources at the University of Washington. Crystal's hobbies outside of Sloth, Work, and Studies, varry from figure-skating to volleyball. Taojoe is a tremendously out-going moderator. He has been with Sloth since the oldie-old days. He is one of the very few remaining Kongregate Global Moderators and continues to bless us all with smiles and joy. He's married to DebraPants and father to JoyPants. He is a U.S Veteran in which we thank him for his sacrafice and service. Thank you, TaoJoe. PyroDragon is Sloth's room-clown. He jokes around and "trolls" many users but in the end, he is a very good friend to have. Crininson likes to hide in the shadows like ChaudProto. Crini is from DM1 (which has since disbanded) and plays Digg Mark Idle all day long. We love you, Crininson. ChaudProto enjoys sticking to the shadows as much as Crininson does, but jumps into the average conversation alot. He never ceases to amuse us, he likes to participate in debates. Ranging from politics to animals. dialMforMONKEY Often reffered to as "M" or "Chris" is a very lively man who hails from DM1. He owns up to his responsibilities. He tries to be mellow, but doesn't always succeed. (Has requested that this account be banned, he could be about on another name) The "Sistah" Rooms That's right... Sloth now has "Sistah" rooms. Sloth and the following rooms are tight: *Lepidopterists - Owned by the ever awesome SicMirx *The Underground (World 1-2) - No longer owned by Sarsy. *The Warehouse - Once owned by Nord, now taken over by LoonyLizard (with or without Viking Force is unknown) *Road Less Traveled Owned by our very own Sloth moderator, AerohillB. Category:Deleted chat rooms